Updates
Listed here are any official / unofficial reports about the goings-on of the UFFL. Click on any of the dates below to read up on the latest information about players, teams, management changes, games, or other information. Weekly *February 22, 2015 (UFFL Pro Bowl 2014) *February 15, 2015 *February 8, 2015 (FurBowl I) *February 1, 2015 (UFFL 2014 Playoffs Week 5) *January 25, 2015 (UFFL 2014 Playoffs Week 4) *January 18, 2015 (UFFL 2014 Playoffs Week 3) *January 11, 2015 (UFFL 2014 Playoffs Week 2) *January 4, 2015 (UFFL 2014 Playoffs Week 1) *December 28, 2014 (2014 Season Week 16) *December 21, 2014 (2014 Season Week 15) *December 14, 2014 (2014 Season Week 14) *December 7, 2014 (2014 Season Week 13) *November 30, 2014 (2014 Season Week 12) *November 23, 2014 (bye week) *November 16, 2014 (2014 Season Week 11) *November 9, 2014 (2014 Season Week 10) *November 2, 2014 (2014 Season Week 9) *October 26, 2014 (2014 Season Week 8) *October 19, 2014 (2014 Season Week 7) *October 12, 2014 (2014 Season Week 6) *October 5, 2014 (bye week) *September 28, 2014 (2014 Season Week 5) *September 21, 2014 (2014 Season Week 4) *September 14, 2014 (2014 Season Week 3) *September 7, 2014 (2014 Season Week 2) *August 31, 2014 (2014 Season Week 1) *August 23, 2014 *August 16, 2014 *August 9, 2014 *August 2, 2014 Meetings *October 29, 2014 (Half-season Report) *September 23, 2014 *August 23, 2014 (Draft 2014) *August 16, 2014 (Livestream) *July 12, 2014 Old Updates This section includes all and any updates that used to be on the front page. *Dec. 21, 2014 - Week 15 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *Dec. 20, 2014 - Roster changes to BAL, CHI, NF accepted; DWN and CHI signings reassessed and approved. *Dec. 18, 2014 - FSPN releases Volume 10 of THE SCOOP, found here. *Dec. 17, 2014 - Roster changes to DWN approved; Brandon Frey (CB) signing halted pending correspondence w/ GM. *Dec. 15, 2014 - Injury report released for Week 14 games. See the report here. *Dec. 14, 2014 - There were no major team roster changes this past week! Wowza! Anywho, Week 14 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *Dec. 7, 2014 - Week 13 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *Dec. 5, 2014 - Roster changes to CHI, NF, TEX approved; S Mercer release (CHI) delayed. *Dec. 3, 2014 - FSPN releases Volume 9 of THE SCOOP, found here. *December 2, 2014 - Injury report released for Week 12 games. See the report here. *Nov. 30, 2014 - Week 12 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *Nov. 26, 2014 - Roster changes to DWN, ABI approved. *Nov. 23, 2014 - The UFFL has a bye week; no games simmed. Injury report for Week 11+Bye week games released. See the report here. Roster change to DWN in process. *Nov. 22, 2014 - Rushing and Passing stats updated through Week 11. *Nov. 16, 2014 - Week 11 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. Also, another new logo design (Las Vegas Bandits), courtesy of pythos_cheetah's awesome brother. Thank you! *Nov. 15, 2014 - F-SPIN releases Volume 8 of THE SCOOP, found here. Roster changes by EAS, NYT, CHI approved. *Nov. 14, 2014 - Roster changes to CAL, LV approved. *Nov. 10, 2014 - Injury report released for Week 10 games. See the report here. The Grand Rapids Dragons get a new logo, courtesy of tusk. Thank you! *Nov. 9, 2014 - Week 10 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *Nov. 8, 2014 - Roster changes to CHI, BAL approved. *Nov. 6, 2014 - F-SPIN releases Volume 7 of THE SCOOP, found here. *Nov. 3, 2014 - Injury report released for Week 9 games. See the report here. UFFL Rules guide updated. Roster changes to CAL approved. *November 2, 2014 - Week 9 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *October 31, 2014 - ~kzmaster releases the Week 8 Halloween episode of the UFFL Official Podcast, "4th and One", which can be found here. *October 30, 2014 - Roster changes to FAR, NF approved. *October 29, 2014 - We held a General Meeting. If you'd like to get caught up, you can check out the Reports page and find the meeting notes / video. *October 26, 2014 - Week 8 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. Roster changes to CHI, BAL approved. *October 24, 2014 - Updated Rushing and Receiving stats from Week 7. *October 23, 2014 - F-SPIN releases Volume 6 of THE SCOOP, found here. *October 22, 2014 - Roster changes to ABI, NF approved. *October 21, 2014 - Added player statistics for offensive linemen, kick returners, and punters. Updated Quarterback, Kicking, and Kick Returner stats for Week 7. *October 20, 2014 - Injury report released for Week 7 games. See the report here. *October 19, 2014 - Roster change to NY approved. Week 7 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *October 18, 2014 - Player statistics are now publicly available on the Wiki for all to see and use! You can find the home page for Statistics here. ~kzmaster releases the Week 6 episode of the UFFL Official Podcast, "4th and One", which can be found here. *October 18, 2014 - Roster changes to BAL, CHI approved. CHI LB Freeman signing denied. *October 17, 2014 - Roster changes to EAS, ABI, NF approved. The Reports and Universe pages have been moved under the Resources link. There you will find a table with those links, along with Statistics and the usual Links. *October 17, 2014 - F-SPIN releases Volume 5 of THE SCOOP, found here. *October 12, 2014 - Week 6 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *October 12, 2014 - Roster changes to BAL approved. *October 10, 2014 - Roster changes to LV, GR, CHI, NF approved. *October 4. 2014 - ~kzmaster releases Episode 4 of the UFFL Official Podcast, which https://www.dropbox.com/s/ja2s150cyvuiv5k/UFFL%20Official%20Podcast%20BYE%20week.mp3?dl=0 can be found here. *October 1, 2014 - The UFFL has decided to make the weekend of October 4th a BYE week. No games will be simulated; this will not affect injury length (you'll get an extra week back!) *Sept. 29, 2014 - Week 5 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. Began revisions of the UFFL Rules Guide. Injury report delayed till later in the week. *Sept. 27, 2014 - Roster changes to LV, FAR, CHI, BAL approved. *Sept. 25, 2014 - Roster changes to DWN approved. *Sept. 24, 2014 - In response to GM request, a video has been created that explains the sign/release process of players. That video can be accessed here. *Sept. 21, 2014 - Week 4 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *Sept. 19, 2014 - F-SPIN releases Volume 2 of THE SCOOP, found here. *Sept. 17, 2014 - Roster changes to LV approved. *Sept. 15, 2014 - Roster changes to CAL approved. *Sept. 14, 2014 - Week 3 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *Sept. 12, 2014 - Roster changes to LV, BAL, GR approved. Further roster changes to LV, CAL pending. Added new player-owned free agents to Free Agency page. Realigned statistics display for all GM pages. *Sept. 10, 2014 - Roster changes to CHI, BAL approved. Roster changes to LV, GR; further BAL pending (awaiting further GM action). *Sept. 8, 2014 - Week 2 Injuries list released. Team Stats uploaded. *Sept. 7, 2014 - The UFFL forum is announced!! Sign up above in the 'Team Manager' bar. Week 2 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. Created 'Universe' directory for all other pages assoc'd with UFFL (including our latest, Violet Iguana Studios.) *Sept. 6, 2014 - FA OL Eli Klotz signs with TEX; OL Colbert moved to injured reserve. *Sept. 3, 2014 - FA RB Darbie signs with CAL; CB Weaver released. *Sept. 2, 2014 - Free Agency lack of information fixed. FA Oldham signs with CHI; WR Marcum released. *September 1, 2014 - Week 1 Injuries list released. FA Calder signs with TEX; QB Dejesus released. *August 31, 2014 - Week 1 of UFFL games commence! See the reports here. *August 30, 2014 - ~kzmaster releases UFFL Podcast 2. Simulators (for the most part) set. We're ready for Week 1 of play! *August 27, 2014 - Beginning to edit rookie player info (have finished TEX, NY, FAR). Created new column for sorting players by Team categories. Recreated Twitter widget. *August 26, 2014 - Final rosters updated: EAS, NF. Added default players to Free Agency. *August 25, 2014 - Updated rosters for TEX, FAR, DWN. Added default players to Free Agency. *August 24, 2014 - Updated rosters for ABI, BAL, CAL, CHI, GR, LV, NY. Added default players to Free Agency. *August 23, 2014 - The UFFL holds their inaugural season draft on Twitch. The video is hosted on Youtube. *August 23, 2014 - Podcaster (and PM) ~kzmaster releases the UFFL Draft Podcast. *August 20, 2014 - Progress on preparing for the Draft, mostly on FA / Blogspot. Updated spreadsheets (6 of 12 have been claimed). Updated Las Vegas Bandits information. *August 17, 2014 - Working on Google management spreadsheets. Draft picks deadline passes. (9 of 12 complete) *August 13, 2014 - Held first live-stream meeting. Minutes report pending. Began work on establishing Google management spreadsheets for each GM. *August 11, 2014 - Created John Cameron page, thus completing 2014 draftee pages. *August 9, 2014 - Draft selection session commenced; ends August 17, 2014. Season 1 Schedule released and posted. *August 7, 2014 - The UFFL releases the 2014 Season Draftee Scouting Report. Created navigation tab for football teams. Finished statistics for default players on all 12 teams. *August 6, 2014 - Statistics added for Downriver, Easton, Fargo, and Grand Rapids. Four to go! *August 5, 2014 - Updated Resources page for new season. Added final draftees to list (minus a couple). *August 2, 2014 - Additional players added to draft pool. Created 'Reports > Weekly' directory for podcast idea generation (facilitated by ~kzmaster). Created VP user page. Posted minutes from July 12 meeting to 'Reports > Meetings'. *July 22, 2014 - Added 3 new players to the draft. Completed Fargo Axemen logo. *July 19, 2014 - Added latest draftees to the Draftees page. Created 'Draft 2014' page for drafting order. Continuing to work on Fargo Axemen logo.